Dyskusja użytkownika:Zbar
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. -- Tomta1 (dyskusja) 21:52, 9 sty 2013 Twój nick Nie jak ja chcę, ale jak Ty chcesz ;] Nazwa Ci się pomyliła. Chatterbox FM. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:00, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) Twoje edycje Stosuj się do zasad ortografii i nazywaj pliki zgodnie z nomenklaturą. Używaj też właściwych licencji. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:33, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) Wierz mi, angielska GTA Wiki jest najmniej rzetelnym źródłem wiedzy o GTA. Jeśli uważasz inaczej, możesz się wykłócać z Texelem. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:44, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) Twoje edycje Dzięki, że zarejestrowałeś się na Grand Theft Auto Wiki! Doceniamy Twój wkład, ale zanim zaczniesz pisać więcej artykułów, zapoznaj się z naszymi zwyczajami i naucz się formatować strony (linki masz w wiadomości powitalnej, powyżej). Jeśli chcesz z nami szybkiego kontaktu, zapraszamy na kanał IRC lub useskin=wikia}} czat. —tomta1 [✉] 18:38, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) :Jako brudnopis możesz potraktować swoje podstrony użytkownika, np. User:Cheterbox109/brudnopis, a nie przestrzeń główna. Wiemy, że jesteś nowym użytkownikiem i musisz poćwiczyć, ale do ćwiczeń używaj swojego brudnopisu, a nie przestrzeni głównej. Dopiero gdy artykuł będzie zawierał w miarę przyzwoitą ilość informacji, przenieś swój brudnopis do przestrzeni głównej. —tomta1 [✉] 16:19, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) ::No niech ci będzie. tutaj masz przywróconą wersję. Poza tym, mam prośbę: jeśli tworzysz jakiś artykuł, to staraj się, żeby cokolwiek do niego linkowało, a nie były stronami porzuconymi, jak ten i (CW)}} ten artykuł. Do tych stron, utworzonych przez Ciebie, nie prowadzi żaden inny link z jakiegokolwiek innego artykułu. Na przyszłość, żeby tego uniknąć, jeśli chcesz stworzyć jakiś artykuł, to najpierw na jakiejś już istniejącej stronie zrób odwołanie do Twojego (jeszcze nieistniejącego) artykułu, a potem go utwórz ;). —tomta1 [✉] 17:07, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :::To nadal nie jest skończony artykuł. Roi się w nim od błędów, a patrząc na niego, zwykły użytkownik powie - nie jest to skończony artykuł. Idealny artykuł o misji wygląda tak, a skończony - taki, który przynajmniej nadaje się na Wiki - co najmniej tak. Artykuł, który utworzyłeś, zostanie usunięty. Dopracuj go w swoim brudnopisie, pamiętając, że istnieje taka opcja jak "pokaż podgląd" (nie musisz wcale zapisywać, żeby zobaczyć efekty pracy - wystarczy zapisać raz, na końcu). Texel (dyskusja) 10:42, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Podbijam kolegów - nie zapisuj strony co zmianę jednego znaku! Wystarczy nacisnąć "Pokaż podgląd" i wtedy możesz zobaczyć, jak art wygląda po zmianie. PiotrekDdyskusja 12:24, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie wysłał ci przed południem Texel. Jeśli w dalszym ciągu będziesz używał przycisku "Zapisz" po każdej edycji, bez sprawdzenia poprawności Twojej edycji (zamiast przycisku "Pokaż podgląd") zostaniesz ukarany 3-dniowym banem. —tomta1 [✉] 16:33, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Ataki personalne Użytkowniku, wiedz że wiadomości tego typu są zabronione! Sam tworzysz kiepskie arty nie stosując się do zaleceń i zasad, nabijasz "na chama" licznik edycji dokonując miliona edycji w swoim brudnopisie w ciągu godziny i masz w czterech literach uwagi, jakie są Ci zgłaszane, a potem gdy Tomta informuje Cię o konsekwencjach tego to zaczynasz go atakować. Jeśli nie zmienisz swego zachowania możesz zostać zablokowany i to nawet na dłużej niż 3 dni... PiotrekDdyskusja 16:59, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Edycje itp. # Zaśmiecasz Specjalna:Ostatnie zmiany tysiącem edycji, # Nie znasz jeszcze większości zasad edytowania w MediaWiki, weź się najpierw za coś łatwiejszego, # Zanim klikniesz "Zapisz", zastanów się dobrze, czy na pewno wszystko jest OK, skoro patrzysz na "Pokaż podgląd", # Ileż razy można napisać "artyk'u'ł" z błędem ort.? # Nie ma co krzyczeć na innych userów, wystarczy spokojnie odpisać, wejdź na kanał IRC to chętnie ci pomożemy. Myślę, że prosto to wytłumaczyłem. Dziękuję, dobranoc. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 20:48, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) :Posłuchaj, to w ogóle nie jest gotowe, wiesz, ile jest tam błędów technicznych i redakcyjnych (w szczególności ortograficznych)? Nie wiem, po co tworzyłeś ponownie ten artykuł w przestrzeni głównej, skoro można było go po skończeniu przenieść (tak, użyć takiej super extra funkcji). Gadaj sobie teraz z adminem, co dalej z tym, ja ci tylko wytłumaczyłem, co i jak robisz nie tak. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 21:14, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Blokada Zgodnie obietnicą, otrzymałeś 3-dniową blokadę. Myślę że to dostatecznie dużo czasu na przeczytanie odpowiednich stron pomocy, m.in. tych dotyczących formatowania oraz na zastanowienie się, nim kolejny raz pomylisz przyciski "Zapisz" z "Pokaż podgląd". —tomta1 [✉] 21:26, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) ArtykUł Tak na przyszłość: artykuł, nie artykół. Była Ci na to zwracana uwaga, ale myślę, że jeszcze raz nie zaszkodzi. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:13, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Edycje, ciąg dalszy Prosiłem cię już, żebyś nie tworzył porzuconych stron (talk:Cheterbox109|diff=90932}} link). Tworzenie takich stron "na żywioł" tylko potwierdza chaotyczność twojej pracy. Najpierw twórz stronę "A", gdzie podlinkujesz stronę "B", a dopiero potem stwórz stronę "B". Jeśli 3-dniowa blokada dla ciebie to za mało na nauczenie się formatowania na stronie, to otrzymasz tygodniowego bana. —tomta1 [✉] 17:46, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) :Jak mniemam, to ty napisałeś diff=92321}} tę wiadomość. Nikt ci nie każe pisać od razu artykułu, który musi trafić do "Wyróżnionych" na stronie głównej, ale naucz się jeszcze przynajmniej pogrubiać tekst czy nie wgrywać miniaturek. I nie tworzyć stron porzuconych, bo to naprawdę chaotyczne. —tomta1 [✉] 09:09, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Imrichscratch.png ‎ Nie przesyłaj plików o takich nazwach, bo to wbrew regułom panującym na GTA Wiki... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:18, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ok Nie, nie nadaje się, ponieważ ma wiele błędów ortograficznych i składniowych. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:21, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Blokada Za co zostałem zablowkowany?Co takiego zrobiłem nie wstawiałem miniaturek,pogrubiałem tekst ale,z nie wyjaśnionych powodów dostałem bana. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 17:06, sty 29, 2013 (UTC)) Ponawiam pytanie za co?????????Co jak ci Tomta1 zrobiłem że,zostałem zablokowany??????I to na tydzień jaki masz powód?????? :W dalszym ciągu mylisz przycisk "Pokaż podgląd" z przyciskiem "Zapisz" i po każdej zmianie zapisujesz dane, raz po raz je poprawiając. Ostatnie zmiany są pełne Twojej aktywności, podczas gdy w ciągu godziny potrafisz zrobić kilkanaście do kilkudziesięciu edycji, z czego prawie wszystkie to poprawy drobnych błędów. Tworzysz artykuły, które oldid=92790}} od razu wymagają poprawy. Przeczytaj tę stronę, bo to, w jaki sposób używasz przecinka w czystopisie, woła o pomstę do nieba. Zresztą, nieznajomość użycia przecinka to niejedyny Twój grzech. Nie twierdzę, że artykuły dotyczące Liberty City z uniwersum HD nam są niepotrzebne. Są potrzebne. Nie muszą być od razu tak rozbudowane, jak niektóre artykuły opisujące rzeczy/zjawiska/osoby z uniwersum 3D, ale niech one prezentują jakiś przyzwoity poziom. Poza tym, na przyszłość: gdy kopiujesz zawartość brudnopisu do czystopisu, to użyj funkcji "zmień nazwę", ponieważ gdy wprost kopiujesz zawartość tej strony do czystopisu (szczególnie gdy jeszcze ktoś inny wprowadzał poprawki), może to spowodować złamanie praw autorskich. —tomta1 [✉] 21:21, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Nie mylę, no dobra może było ich trochę za dużo ok,zgadzam się.A poza tym czy poprawianie boli?Nie sądzę!Napewno nie na tyle żeby dostać bana na Tydzień jak już to na trzy dni.(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 21:40, sty 29, 2013 (UTC)) Facet, widzę że jesteśmy z tego pokolenia "mi się wszystko należy, więc wypier*alać", ale tak dobrze u nas nie ma. Albo tworzysz solidne edycje i artykuły, albo lepiej się nie tykaj nawet GTA Wiki. Krew człowieka zalewa... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:44, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Nie z innego jak cię to tak ciekawi.I tak szczerze to z tymi edycjami nie rozumiem, z tego co widziałem w specjalna ostatnie strony mieści się tam się z około 50 ostatnich edycji i jest możliwość wczytania 50 następnych...I prośba w biznesach Roterdam Hill dopisz Ming Inn a LCFD jednego w brakuje.Dziękuje dobranoc,spotykamy się za tydzień:).(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 22:04, sty 29, 2013 (UTC)) Przeczytanie paru stron pomocy tudzież obejrzenie kilku wzorcowych artykułów, by się na czymś wzorować, jest dla ciebie problemem, czy jednak pokusa tworzenia nowych stron bez uprzedniego nauczenia się edycji jest tak duża, że potrzebujesz miesięcznego odpoczynku? —tomta1 [✉] 21:37, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Prośba OK, ale proszę - zmień kolor nicka w swoim podpisie. Obecny, zielony jest zarezerwowany dla administratorówa (czyt. tomty1). 14:11, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak usunąć kategorię Normalnie. Co to za problem? Usuwa się tak samo, jak zwykły tekst. To tak, jakbyś zapytał się mnie, jak wydmuchuje się nos, albo jak się oddycha. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:06, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Więc masz powód, by zacząć korzystać z Nowoczesnej skórki. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:11, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Wpisy na stronie dyskusji Czy talk:Tomta1|diff=94293}} ta edycja była twojego autorstwa? Jeśli tak, to najpierw się zaloguj, a dopiero potem podpisuj. Poza tym, zmień sobie podpis. W podpisie musi być widoczna nazwa użytkownika, a link z takim idiotycznym podpisem jest mylący. —tomta1 [✉] 15:10, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) :Twój podpis sugeruje, że posiadasz nick "BŁĄD". Tak więc, zmień go. —tomta1 [✉] 15:52, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Przesyłanie plików Byłeś już proszony o przesyłanie plików z właściwą nazwą oraz licencją. Proszę zapoznać się dokładnie z §17, §18 oraz §21 regulaminu, ponieważ za kolejne takie edycje możesz otrzymać bana. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 15:51, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) :Chciałbym przypomnieć, że anglojęzyczną GTA Wiki nie jesteśmy. —tomta1 [✉] 16:00, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Problem U mnie jest wszystko w porządku. Spróbuj kilka razy odświeżyć stronę, może pomoże. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 17:37, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Wirujący ptaszek Ten wandalizm nie klasyfikował się na forum, ponieważ nie był ani śmieszny, ani ciekawy. Zresztą, co ja tu będę... Zobacz, jakie trafiają na forum, a będziesz miał odniesienie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:06, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban A co stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś to Ty mu wytłumaczył? Ale należałoby zacząć od tego, że istnieje coś takiego, jak strony pomocy, czy regulamin. Przewidziane dla każdego użytkownika. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:06, cze 27, 2013 (UTC) A, tak "baj de łej": jeśli nie zaczniesz przestrzegać zasad poprawnej polszczyzny, nie licz na żadne "względy". Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:24, cze 27, 2013 (UTC) To ja może dodam od siebie, że jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości co do pracy adminów, to nie płacz tutaj, tylko powiedz im to na kanale IRC. Taka bardzo mądra i inteligentna osoba jak ty z pewnością będzie wiedziała, jak tam wejść. 20:32, cze 27, 2013 (UTC) PS: Daruj sobie może jakieś głupie dopiski w podpisie. :Hmm. Rozumiem, że zrobienie tego u góry (a nawet odpisanie mi) cię przerasta i jest za trudne? 13:35, lip 2, 2013 (UTC)